Of Foxes and Men
by VampireKaira
Summary: Caroline finds a fox outside her house and it looks familiar.  So she takes it in and feeds it. That's when she sees a tag. Something to feed my Klaroline feels. Klaroline. AU. Oneshot.


"You know I don't know what you eat" Caroline wondered aloud. "I also don't know why I'm keeping you. But you remind me of someone" She looked in her fridge and cupboards for something to give the fox but she was clueless. That's when she spotted the tag.

 _Return to Klaus Mikaelson._ This fox had something to do with Klaus. What, she didn't know but she would phone him and tell him. In the meantime, she put some milk out for the fox. The fox just looked at it and then at her. It was not having the milk. Maybe, it was a pet. _Seriously Forbes, Mr Big Bad Hybrid is not going to have a fox as a pet. Just phone him already. It's none of your business. Just hand it back._ She pulled out her phone. Ring! Ring!

"Hey Klaus-"Caroline was interrupted.

"Unless you're dying love now is not the time. I'm busy" Klaus snapped his phone shut before Caroline could even explain.

Caroline was angry. She was trying to help him and he just hung up on her. Oh well. She'll keep the fox. "What shall I call you? What is a name for a fox?"

The fox merely stared at her. _That is one creepy looking fox. He keeps staring at me. I should just mail him back to Klaus. No! Klaus was such a jerk. He wouldn't care for a fox like this. Tomorrow morning I'll take it to a shelter or something._ "I'll call you Jimmy. That's a pet kind of name. But, tomorrow you're leaving"

The fox let out a whimper. Then, it ran over to her and she automatically picked it up. It was cute and fluffy although those claws looked evil. The fox spotted something behind her and jumped out of her arms. It wasn't well fox-like. _I mean it looks like a fox but it acts kinda human._ "You're not human are you?" Caroline asked. "Dumb question. You're just a cute little fox"

But, the fox nodded when she asked if it was human. Then, it tried scratching something into her wooden floor. "No. You can't scratch up my floor. Follow me" She led the fox outside to the old sandpit she used to play in. "You can tell me who you are in there"

The fox started scratching again. The first letter looked like a K but it tired the fox out. "Never mind I'll call Bonnie. She'll be able to restore you"

Caroline phoned Bonnie. Bonnie didn't answer. She was stuck with the fox until tomorrow. She returned and saw the fox had carved out a letter that could be a O or a D. "Is it an O?" The fox nodded enthusiastically.

"K-O. OMG are you Kol?" Caroline guessed. The fox nodded and tried to jump into her arms. "Okay you're Kol. I better tell Klaus now"

"Love I thought I told you-"Klaus began.

"Kol's at my house in fox form" Caroline quickly jumped in. Then, she proceeded to tell Klaus all about how she found the fox.

"Thank you love. I'll come and collect him tomorrow" Klaus thanked Caroline. He had been worried about the disappearance of Kol and so had hung up on Caroline originally which he calmly explained to her. "So I apologise"

"No biggie. But I'll bring Kol. I guess it's time for my visit to NOLA" Caroline said with a smile. Hearing Klaus's voice again reminded her of is offer. And there was nothing left in Mystic Falls for her anymore. Tyler had chosen revenge, her mom had died and Elena was trapped in a box. "But on one condition"

"Name it love" Klaus replied speedily. He promised to be her last love and was delighted that she wanted to take his offer. He had been feeling rather lonely and he suspected Hope would need a mother after Hayley's unfortunate death. "I'll give you whatever you want"

"One: the wereslut is actually dead. Two: you show me everything in the world. Three: we both get to try happiness" Caroline commanded. She wanted to explore every inch of the world and she wanted her happy ending. She was tired of sacrifice.

Klaus pretended to pause. "Of course love. Hayley is dead and I promised to show you the world. As for happiness, well love if you're here and happy then I don't need anything else"

The Next Morning-NOLA

"Here he is Klaus" Caroline dumped the basket with Kol in it on the floor and hugged Klaus. He was no worse than the rest of them. She had been thinking all night. She murdered people. How can she judge him? He was better than Damon. Damon abused her and took away her free will. Klaus never did that to her. "I want to take your offer"

"Excellent news love" Klaus moved closer to her. "How about Queen of NOLA?"He whispered.

"It would be my pleasure. As long as we get to travel the world" Caroline agreed with a smile. He loved her smile. It brought light and happiness wherever she was, wherever they were.

"Nik get a room for bloody hell's sake" Rebekah shouted as she walked in on them kissing. They broke apart sheepishly. "Honestly"

"Now now Bekah. My Queen is here" Klaus flashed a devilish smirk. "It's no different to you and Marcel"

"That's true Bekah. You and Marcel go at it like dogs in heat sister." Kol joked. He had suddenly found himself human again. "It's disgusting"

Elijah walked in. "I do not believe I needed to know that Kol." He looked repulsed. "You have Davina to thank for your return as a human. I suggest you do so"

Kol ran off to find Davina. His love.

"Welcome to New Orleans Miss Forbes" Elijah welcomed Caroline. "I see you have decided to join Niklaus"

"Call me Caroline" She said. "I realised I deserve happiness too. And that Nik" She emphasised his name. "Isn't the monster I thought he was"

"Good God you two are so disgustingly lovey. You've only just arrived Barbie and you already have my brother following you like a puppy. Treat him well" Rebekah warned. The younger blonde was good for Nik. But that didn't mean Rebekah had to like her. Yet. "Or I'll rip your heart out"

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! Kaira x**


End file.
